


他们碰巧在一条船上

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 6





	他们碰巧在一条船上

光学镜启动后的输入信号到达处理器的0.1秒后，换气系统从伺服器给漂移弹出了一个矛盾造成的报错。他的本能记得那种味道，次级能量液和近乎干涸的润滑液以不公平的比例混合，然后蒸腾满密闭狭小空间的味道。

漂移侧躺在边缘，一点也没接触占据了充电床上绝大部分面积的补天士。后者还没上线，充足光照下灿烂的涂装在紧急逃脱指示灯提供的绿色微光下显示出晦明不清的浑浊颜色。补天士有一具可以变形成高速跑车的躯体，插入那下面接口的时候，漂移不禁理解了那种“谁不想█一辆小跑车呢”的卑鄙冲动。漂移想，当年在陌路大街，他们也是这么看他的吧？

在漂移的经验范围内，补天士是最漂亮的机子。寻光号的舰长很年轻，有饱满的液压管与铿锵的齿轮，对每一个动作都回报以坦率有力的反馈。漂移能理解，足以从四百万年战争中幸存的机体万里挑一，当然跟那些把电路增速剂和病毒一起带给他的“交易伙伴“不可同语。

漂移能感觉到直感与错觉正在脑模块中相互撕扯，但他不是很想唤醒更高级别的逻辑处理以以致自己四散游离本能。

有一瞬间，他有种内战从未发生过的恍惚。有什么东西把他拽回塞伯坦最大的贫民窟，漂移在那里生活的时间很长，足够学会所有可以让他觉得快乐一点的技巧，黑暗和糟糕的气味把他带回那，主恒星照不到的沟渠里，不知名的来访者把数不出来的日子搅得模糊不清。

他们从他的接口收药钱，如果他表现不是很好，就把那针“硬通货”打进去。

伸手碰到补天士的胸口时，漂移从记忆里逃出来了。

现在的角度，漂移可以看见舰长室特有的巨大舷窗。叫不出名字的星星在遥远的地方忽明忽暗，他盯着看了很久，终于发现它们在缓慢移动着，这个证据确实又温柔，告诉他他就在寻光号上。

而旁边躺着他的舰长。

把事情变成现在这样的接合点说起来相当好笑，或者说，相当“补天士”。他们以舰长与二副的身份进行讨论，但一切就像寻光号上的大多数“原定计划“一样离题千里。补天士表现出对个人魅力的充分自信，而后论据就渐渐发展为各自“接触”过多少机子。辩论一度难分伯仲，直到通天晓定制的“为保证充分充电强制熄灯”时间到来，补天士优先做出友谊第一比赛第二的表示。“好吧，坦白说，你长得是我能接受的类型。”

漂移和他达成了共识。

剩下的问题决定起来就快多了。和混过贫民窟又当过霸天虎的漂移不同，尼昂知名的热破对于被当被动的那个没什么经验。而众所周知，作为一个能说出“我们去找塞伯坦骑士团！”这等豪言壮语的人，补天士具有能把别拖下水级别的探索精神。

再接下来的事？就像一开始说的。

或许是平日辐射了足够多的飞扬跋扈，补天士有一个温驯到不可理喻的接口。数百万年，里面的软金属都在暖和的舱室中相互依偎，哪怕漂移的输出管抵到入口，它们还都不知道这个地方要被插进去了。那个地方没被碰过，没有任何一条电路知道接下来会发生什么，舒适的充电床甚至说服了早已对战争倍感疲倦的机体，切断那些保护战士的条件反射。

漂移其实不知道正确的开始步骤。确切来说，那些由他发起的行为都属于死锁，没人要求一个霸天虎行事温柔。可他更不想听那种补天士式的激将法，所以他挺动了腰——以足够把管它什么冷嘲热讽都封在发声器里的力度。

补天士只能发出一声惊呼，漂移猜他还想说什么，可是只发出了断续的电流声。漂移意识到了，自己真的在█一台从来没被人搞过的机子。他不知道怎么让接口释出润滑液以缓解疼痛，也不知道怎么压下处理器的一百个报错弹窗、控制自己不要发出声音。

那是种可以把死锁唤醒的声音。

漂移退出来，俯下身去吻了他的舰长。后者愣了一下，拿出证明那些“往事”绝非自夸的缠绵回应了他。这个拥抱让两个火种舱彼此相贴。他们交缠了很久，足够漂移慢慢地想，幸好普神让他在这个时候才遇到这个机子。补天士一手抚慰着同伴的后背，一手抓住了下面的输出管，在漂移因为惊诧而愣住的刹那，恶作剧地咬了他的舌头。

“你知道吗？”漂移撑起身子，居高临下地看着那副满是得逞的光镜，“如果我一开始遇到的是你，我就会永远是个霸天虎。”

他没等补天士反应，直接插入进去，狠狠地撞了油箱垫片。这是个暗示，漂移需要和补天士达成一个共识，当他们睡在同一张充电床上的时候，他们不谈任何可能变成长篇大论的东西。

只要现实不给他设定一个不得不优先处理的使命。现在开始，他需要在想和补天士对接的时候就能抱到他。

滚烫机体猛地一滞。漂移知道，这是他正在享用的机子因为警告提示被强制上线了。骤然缩紧的甬道差点把他正是当时的交换液榨出来，紧接着是立竿见影的降温。补天士的系统苏醒了，以直接超频的命令量在一纳秒内启动了全部的冷却系统。

神铸。一个判断在这时写入了漂移的脑模块。为什么不呢？他是补天士，寻光号的舰长，领导模块——好吧，限期或者一半——的继承者。可那又怎么样？他被他按在充电床上，随便他做什么都行。

他刚才没敢想完的东西是什么来着？漂移关掉光学传感，把补天士湛蓝的光镜掐灭在黑暗里。他想，如果早一点，他还是死锁的时候，有机会试过这样的补天士，他可能就一辈子是霸天虎了。他喜欢补天士被划得一片狼藉也热情明亮的涂装，他喜欢补天士每承受一次欺压都会缓慢反馈一个结实应力的机体，他会沉迷当一个霸天虎，会在每次任务结束后去锁着这个火焰一样机子的房间，如果他醒着，他就把他█到下线，如果他离线，他就把他弄醒。

漂移下决心，他再也不要在对接的时候吻补天士了。他俯下去，靠在补天士的头雕旁边，听身下机子用与舰长命令全然不同的声音对他说话。这个时候的补天士孤独又坦率，他说了十七遍“够了”，在第五次叫漂移的名字时拥抱了穷凶极恶的入侵者。漂移知道了，很久很久以后，总有一天，他们各自都会去他们的火种向往的，那些温柔强大的人身边，他和补天士一样，都要到那样的地方才会归宿。

可现在，他们在一艘远航的船上。


End file.
